A bingo mathematical model will be developed representing lifespan as that time until the first of a number of body systems (heart, liver, brain etc) fails from repeated injury. The failure time for any one system may take any one of a number of forms. We shall start with a gamma process, subsequently generalizing it to a general Erlangian model in which hazard intensity is allowed to vary according to the previous history of the system (thus taking account of both acquired immunity and enhanced susceptibility). The hazard intensity may also be represented as a function of several etiological factors relevant for more detailed study of failure in individual systems. Statistical methods for estimation will also be developed and their properties assessed. The analysis will be applied to three data sets. (1) The progeny of nonagenarians free living and outbred. (2) An inbred French Canadian population. (3) An Amish population which is both highly inbred and has a highly regulated and stereotyped pattern of life. These differences will make for different combinations of environmental and genetic factors which should be reflected in the estimates. This approach should classify and interrelate the various factors so as to allow detailed analysis of individual systems while ensuring that the whole will conform to the pattern of empirical survivorship.